Elizabeth Liones/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Elizabeth_initial_full_appearance.png|Full Appearance Elizabeth_one_shot.png|One-Shot Appearance Elizabeth one shot Boar Hat Uniform.png|One-Shot Elizabeth new clothes Elizabeth blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Elizabeth design.png|Elizabeth character design Elizabeth draft.png|Initial draft Elizabeth's wanted poster.png|Elizabeth's wanted poster |-| Plot= '}} Rust Knight.png|Elizabeth as Rust Knight entering Boar Hat Rust Knight face.png|Unconscious Elizabeth Elizabeth sleeping.png|Elizabeth sleeping Elizabeth liking Hork.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Elizabeth1.png|Elizabeth crying Elizabeth running from Alioni.png|Elizabeth running from Alioni Elizabeth young1.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth2.png|Elizabeth happily accepting Meliodas offer Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hawk's mother Elizabeth_boar_hat_full_appearance.png|Elizabeth in Boar Hat waitress uniform Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Elizabeth Young2.png|Elizabeth as a kid Elizabeth3.png Elizabeth4.png '}} Elizabeth, Hawk, and Meliodas travel through Forest of White Dream.png|Elizabeth travel through the Forest of White Dream Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth.png|Prankster Imp copying Elizabeth Multiple Elizabeths.png|Multiple Elizabeths Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths.png|Meliodas giving various orders to all Elizabeths Meliodas_making_all_the_fake_Elizabeths_jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump, except the real one Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Young Gilthunder and Elizabeth.png|Young Elizabeth with Gilthunder '}} Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Dana treating Meliodas.png|Elizabeth watching over Meliodas Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running Dr. Dana final moments.png|Elizabeth with Dr. Dana's final moments Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child.png|Elizabeth entering Friesia Storm Rondo to save a child Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth.png|Ruin revealing himself in front of Elizabeth Ruin beating Elizabeth.png|Ruin beating Elizabeth Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff.png|Ruin hitting Elizabeth with his staff Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell.png|Elizabeth spitting Ruin's staff bell Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png '}} meliodas praising elizabeth and diane.png|Elizabeth being pull by Meliodas andre and partner deceived.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth.png|Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location.png|Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight.png|Seeing the spear, Elizabeth decided to fight Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight.png|Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|Meliodas doing perverted things to Elizabeth, while King is introducing himself '}} Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta.png|Elizabeth's earing, gift from Margareta Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest.png|Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest Running away.png|Elizabeth and Meliodas running away Elizabeth thinking about her wanted poster.png|Elizabeth thinking about her wanted poster Elizabeth rushing down.png|Elizabeth rushing down Elizabeth turning herself in.png|Elizabeth turning herself in Giamor holding Elizabeth.png|Giamor holding Elizabeth Veronica yelling at Elizabeth.png|Veronica yelling at Elizabeth Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks Elizabeth showing herself.png|Elizabeth showing herself Diane and Elizabeth shrinking.png|Diane and Elizabeth shrinking Elizabeth shrunk.png|Elizabeth shrunk from the mushroom spores Meliodas see tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas see tiny Elizabeth Elizabeth screaming.png|Elizabeth screaming at the end of the fight Meliodas holding Tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas holding a tiny Elizabeth Meliodas playing with tiny Elizabeth.png|Meliodas playing with tiny Elizabeth |-| Special Chapters= '}} Elizabeth going to the market with Hawk.png|Elizabeth going to the market with Hawk Elizabeth and Hawk looking at item.png|Elizabeth and Hawk looking at item Elizabeth and Hawk upset for buying the item.png|Elizabeth and Hawk upset for buying the item Elizabeth and Hawk crying.png|Elizabeth and Hawk crying Elizabeth got new food.png|Elizabeth got new food Elizabeth and Hawk mess up the food.png|Elizabeth and Hawk ruins the food Elizabeth and Hawk tell Meliodas what happen.png|Elizabeth and Hawk tell Meliodas that nothing was wasted Meliodas trying the comb Elizabeth gave him.png|Elizabeth gift was a fail |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Volume 3 Chapter1.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter3.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter4.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter7.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 7 Chapter9.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter15.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter23.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter27.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter28.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 28 Chapter29.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter31.png|Elizabeth on the cover of Chapter 31 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries Category:Require Arc Name Change